Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and an information managing apparatus that support imaging actions by respective users belonging to one imaging group, control methods thereof, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
When a plurality of participants of a group enjoy a travel or an event, they often take photographs by using their own imaging apparatuses. However, the participants sometimes take similar photographs unintentionally. In this case, even if they bring together the captured photographs and try to create an album later, these photographs resemble each other and are monotonous. To avoid this, there is proposed a method for easily grasping photographs taken by respective members of a group during imaging by them.
For example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-227814, photographs taken by respective users constituting a group are immediately transferred to the cameras of the other users via a network so that the users can confirm photographs taken by the other users constituting the group. Another conventional method of confirming photographs taken by a user in the past is a method of presenting photographs taken in the past by the user on a view finder screen during imaging so that the user can easily confirm the photographs taken in the past.
In the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-227814, photographs taken by other users constituting a group can be confirmed by a simple operation. However, the view finder screen during imaging differs from the playback screen of photographs by other users, so a user cannot view, during imaging, photographs taken by other users constituting a group. This indicates that the user needs to intentionally switch between the view finder screen and the playback screen, and the imaging action of the user is interrupted. When an object moves, it is difficult to merely switch to the playback screen. As an example in which an object moves, imaging during sports watching or imaging of an animal will be considered. At this time, a user cannot predict the timing of a photo opportunity at high precision because the object moves. When the user images such a moving object, he may want to always confirm the view finder screen and keep an imageable state in order to take a better photograph. In this case, however, the user cannot confirm photographs taken by other users.
By the other conventional method, a user cannot confirm photographs taken by other users constituting a group. The user can grasp his imaging trend from photographs taken by him in the past, but cannot confirm the imaging trend of the group. Thus, when photographs are shared later in the group, users constituting the group may have taken similar photographs.